


Like a Hot Knife Through Butter

by phallforce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Dick(s), Alien Sex, Alien Tongue, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Flirting, Is it still flirting if they’re arguing?, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Tongue Fucking, more tags to come as the fic updates, sex negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phallforce/pseuds/phallforce
Summary: Shiro gets some sense fucked into him, and then back out.





	Like a Hot Knife Through Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royally Screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700178) by [Demenior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior). 

> I wrote some fics when I was younger, so I thought I'd get back into the game with some pwp. 
> 
> This fic was inspired in part by Demenior's fic Royally Screwed, because after reading it I thought writing about Shiro getting fucked by an alien sounded like fun, so here we are.

“You look bored,”

“Um...what?”

“I said you look bored,”

Shiro takes a better look at the man interrupting his, well not his daydream, but it's not complex enough to be called thinking, God maybe he was bored.

“Am I wrong?” the man continues

He should say that he's fascinated that this is the most interesting tactical meeting he's ever been to, but this guy is looking at him like that's not going to be a response that holds much merit.

“I'm not bored per se, just a little out of focus,” Shiro confesses.

The man seems to dwell on the response, he meets Shiro’s eyes, maybe Shiro said the wrong thing; maybe this man's going to tell Ulaz and the rest of the Blade that Shiro's unfit for duty, maybe he’ll go an-.

“Sorry you're quite distracting, I was going to tell you that I'm pretty ‘out of focus myself’ but then well I got distracted,” the man says.

“By me?” Shiro could've lowered those last octaves a bit but he's a little taken aback by the bluntness, well if that's what this is, if those words were laced with the same honey Shiro thinks he's tasting, and he's not lonely enough that he's gone full-on delusional, he hopes.

“Why wouldn't I be?” he seems genuinely puzzled by Shiro’s questioning.

Shiro has a response but the meeting wraps up before he can get it out, chairs are moving and the Blades all seem to have someplace to be, except for the one who's stayed behind seated at Shiro's side, just taking him in, like he doesn't have anywhere to go.

“Well?”

“Well? What?” 

“Why wouldn't I be staring at you?”

He thinks, he thinks some more, on and on until he's stuttering out almost words, which this man thinks is funny because he's chuckling at Shiro’s inability to communicate, he guesses it's what he deserves. 

The man continues, “I think that people don't usually compliment your appearance,” he pauses holding up his hands, “well to your face that is, you're a Paladin of Voltron and then there's quite the reputation you've built for yourself,” he finishes his statement by lowering his hands.

“Well being a Paladin requires that you uphold a legacy that-”

“No, I'm talking about your reputation for not getting involved with anyone, and being solely driven by the next mission, when's the last time you relaxed?”

“I relax!” again with the high octaves.

It wasn't a convincing lie, and it was a lie. Shiro can't remember the last time he relaxed, he thinks it's been a problem even before Voltron, before the galaxy hung in the balance and all that prophetic stuff, maybe even before the Garrison, hell that's what probably drove him to the Garrison, having a constant goal that required your full being, there wasn't time to think to contemplate to wonder to to to to-.

Goddammit, he's being eyed again, he looks smug like he enjoys causing Shiro undue mental stress, looking as if he can see the thoughts racing around Shiro's head as if the lie Shiro told was an admission.

“_ So what _, war isn't all that relaxing if you haven't noticed?”

“Oh no I’ve noticed believe me, but I also know that you have to take your downtime or the stress of the battle will kill you before anything from it gets the chance.”

“So basically you're telling me to re-”

“_ Relax _,”

“Stop interrupting me,”

“Stop being so high-strung,” his tone denotes more enjoyment, which is annoying.

“You can't tell me what to do,” wow great comeback Shiro, your 3rd-grade self is cheering you on.

The Blade laughs quite joyously, which only angers Shiro more because they're arguing, not cracking jokes.

“God, you're adorable,”

Shiro's face is aflame, he forgot how bad he blushes, it's been a while since he's been embarrassed, no this isn't that, he's not embarrassed, he’s having trouble finding his balance, someone's gotta be secretly tipping his chair.

The Blade stands and damn, he's tall, much taller than Shiro, easily 7ft, at least sitting he could pretend they were both the same height, but now it's blatant, and it's not doing the pink in his face any favors.

Shiro stares at the hand in front of him for much longer than he cares to admit, back up to the man's face, then back again to the hand.

“Ummmmm,”

“Is it not customary for your species to shake hands, I thought I had that one down,” the Blade looks down at his palm in fluster.

Oh fuck, he wasn't paying attention, well he was, just not to the hand, and now he feels a bit like a prick for leaving the guy hanging, so he grabs his hand in apology.

“No, no, it is sorry I just I-”

“Yeah, I got that, I guess you also find me distracting, huh.”

What does he say to that, I mean this man is distracting, he's got all the things Shiro likes in a guy, tall, check, confident, check, lilac skin, check? Well, he didn't know he was into aliens but you try traveling the galaxy for a few years constantly meeting hot humanoids.

He hasn't tried being honest yet he guesses it's worth a shot, “Well, I mean you are...a little.”

He's laughing again: “Finally some truth, I was beginning to think humans were only capable of deflection.”

“No, we're just quite good at it is all,”

Ok, he's not feeling all that bad anymore kinda good come to think of it. Like, really good, he can talk to this man, ok fine he can talk to this really hot man without making much more of an idiot of himself…he hopes.

Now it's dawning on Shiro that for this whole little interaction he's neglected to let go of his hand, shit, well maybe if he slowly let go the Blade wouldn't notice.

“Oh, do you not want me to touch you anymore?” He looks disappointed, his expression makes Shiro feel immediate guilt.

“I...no it's not that, I mean it wasn't, it's not that I don't, I just um wait, I…” Shiro takes a steadying breath while the man looks at him curiously. 

“Human handshakes usually only last a couple of seconds, they're used primarily as a way to introduce new people to each other, or agree on certain deals, but that's a whole other thing, so like…” He retakes the man's hand and does a formal firm shake. 

“Hi my name’s Shiro, and then you would say hi my name’s…”

“Komok,”

Komok’s hand is warmer and larger than his, “Hi Komok nice to meet you,” Shiro drops the hand.

_ beep beep beep _

“Oh, excuse me for a moment,” 

Komok takes a few steps away to answer his chirping wrist communicator, looking annoyed at whoever is trying to reach him. With a few clipped tones in a language that his translator doesn't understand, he's stepping back towards Shiro.

“I have something to take care of but…” he's fishing something out of his back pocket.

“I'd like to continue this, come by if you want to do something about relaxing, I think I could be more than helpful in that area.”

He pauses “As well as a few others.”

He places a key card on the table, he's looking at Shiro with heavy-lidded eyes and Shiro knows there's no misconstruing this situation, he's getting offered sex, more so sex with a hot man, an alien, a Blade.

_ beep beep beep _

“Ah, duty calls,” he says as he starts to walk away, “I do hope to see you, Paladin,” he waves goodbye, and with that he's gone, leaving Shiro dazed, sitting at the conference table, staring at the door Komok used and then the keycard.

________________________________

He's not gonna do it, he says to himself in the shower, no not gonna happen, he scrubs himself raw. What would they even do, well he gets what they'd do but like what would they do, would Shiro fuck him would Shiro get fucked, oh that has him flashing full of…something.

Who knows if they even have compatible genitalia, and he is not asking any of the other people at the base for an anatomy lesson, or advice.

The other Blades would either laugh, pretend he didn't ask, or freak out, and all of his friends are off on their own missions. So he's all alone with a choice to make.

Ok, final decision time, he's putting on some sweats he thinks his ass looks good in because it does it really does. His shirt is next, just a run of the mill black tank because he’s gonna go for a run to clear his head, just a run. His jogging shoes are last and he thinks he'll go for a walk first, and scout out the exercise room and hope they have whatever passes for a treadmill. He has to fill his empty schedule as the Blades wait on intel from their scouts.

So he goes for a walk.

It's just a walk, completely normal and fine, good and fine.

He’s just walking aaaand fuck, he's in front of what he assumes is Komok's room since it matches the keycards symbols, which is funny because he swears he left it back in his room.

The room’s away from any of the others, and from what he can tell from the symbols framing the door Komok's pretty high up in the Blade, which should deter Shiro, it doesn’t. He's come this far, might as well return the keycard and turn him down in person, he owes Komok at least that. Well, he doesn't owe him anything, but he feels like he does. No, he owes this to himself.

So with his will steeled, he knocks on the door, the metallic thud is dull. 

Shiro thinks maybe he didn't knock loud enough so he tries again and again, aaaaaaand nothing.

There's what he assumes is whatever passes for a doorbell around here, so he taps the display, a nice little jingle plays and silence is all that follows, he tries twice more before he comes to the conclusion that Komok isn't in, while that isn't ideal, he can at least put the keycard inside, he's sure Komok will get the message.

Still, he's hesitant, holding the keycard just out of range of the display.

He's not home, and even if he was he could just leave and go for that run, right? Yeah ok, ok.

He taps the card against the reader and the door slides open. It's dark inside and no one’s home, he sees a dresser with a mirror across from the bed and thinks that's as good a place as any for it, so he makes to place the card on the dresser but something's off.

“Didn't think you'd show,”

Shiro turns so fast he's sure his head experiences more g’s than cadets get in the garrison flight simulator. Thankfully, or dreadfully, it's only Komok leaning on the wall by the door frame.

“I was just coming to return this,” Shiro holds up the keycard.

“Oh yes, how thoughtful of you,” Komok takes the offending object and gently places it on the dresser behind Shiro, crowding his space. “Well, if that's all,” Komok is giving him that look again, smug. He then extends his hand to Shiro, and he takes it on reflex.

“I hope you have a lovely evening Paladin, I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate another type of night, but well you did only come by to return my key,” he releases Shiro’s hand gently.

“Yes well, yes…” he's still getting that look from Komok as he slowly starts to make his way to the door, then the hall, and down it.

About twenty feet down the hall, Shiro realizes that he isn't feeling triumph but rather regret, it takes him all but two seconds to get back to that accursed door and mash the display. It opens immediately, Komok’s filling the space, still smug, still much taller than Shiro.

“Hello again,”

“Hey…so if we did do something, what exactly would we um you know…” he can't bring himself to verbalize it.

“You want to know how we'd fuck?” Shiro chokes.

“I wouldn't necessarily put it like that, but yeah,” he sounds unsure of his words, but that only changes Komok’s smug face into a confident smile. He knows he has Shiro, he probably knew when they were talking in the conference room, damn him.

“How about you come inside,”

________________________________

They sit on Komok's bed which is large, compared to Shiro that is. The lights are dim but seem more than bright enough compared to the previous blanket of shadow.

“Sooo…”

“Yes,” Komok is making him dizzy just looking at him, and hard.

“How do we, can we...” Shiro's words continue to elude him.

Komok listens and waits for Shiro to find his voice.

“How compatible are our species?”

Komok gently places a hand on Shiro's cheek, “Very, at least from what I've heard from friends, I haven't had the pleasure of bedding a Terran, and certainly not one as intoxicating as you.” His hand is still on Shiro and his thumb gently follows the curve of his cheekbone. With the touch combined with the lewd remark, Shiro's face is flashing red again.

“I also quite enjoy the coloring that seems to appear when you're aroused.”

Komok tilts his head up so he can better study his blush, Komok’s holding his chin, still gently, they lock eyes.

“It doesn't happen when I'm aroused, it's more complicated than that."

“Oh, so you aren't...” Komok gets in close, his breath dusting over the shell of Shiro's ear, “...aroused, because...” Komok continues while moving his face lower to Shiro's neck, “...I can smell it on you.” He then inhales his nose just brushing his skin, so lightly Shiro's not completely sure he feels it.

Komok pulls back, holding Shiro's chin, staring him down, challenging Shiro to deny the obvious, and he looks powerful staring Shiro down, dominant.

“Fuck," Shiro mutters.

Komok smiles “Only if you say plea-”

“Please.“

________________________________

Komok is standing in front of him, Shiro is still sitting on the bed. From this angle, Komok looks like a giant, and now he has a hunger in his eyes that’s no longer subdued. Shiro's rock hard and his sweatpants are straining to contain his cock. Komok smiles, then slowly takes off his shirt.

He's muscular, the lean type but not lacking any definition, the lilac of his skin seems to darken where his pubic trail would start if he was human, he has nipples which are darker than the rest of his body a deeper purple compared to the lighter shades that comprise his skin.

“Like what you see?” Komok questions, his voice still dripping confidence.

“You have no idea,” Shiro responds before he thinks.

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” he finishes by nodding at the tent of his sweats. Normally Shiro would feel embarrassed, guilty even, but right now he says fuck it, he wants him and Komok wants him back, that’s enough for now.

Komok continues to strip, his shoes, his socks, his pants, he's taking forever just to tease. As his waistband travels lower and lower, his underwear is revealed, the briefs are small, so small he can see the edges of what he assumes is Komok's cock peeking through the sides. He doesn't appear to be visibly aroused.

“Don't take my flaccidity for un-arousal, I understand humans sometimes feel remised when they don't see immediately visible arousal in their partner,” he sounded so calm and collected.

Shiro laughs hard, he's almost doubled over but he composes himself for Komok's sake.

“Sorry sorry I just, you said flaccidity so formally, and it just threw me,” Shiro explains hands up in apology.

Komok bless him, takes it in stride, “I am just glad that you are enjoying yourself, Paladin,” his legs just graze Shiro’s knees.

“Please call me Shiro,”

“Alright then _ Shiro _, take off your shirt,”

Shiro is more than happy to comply, especially with the eyes Komok is making at him, his shirt is off and across the room. Komok reaches down and tweaks one of Shiro's nipples, eliciting a gasp. Komok relents and apologizes “Sorry I couldn't resist.”

“Don't apologize it felt good, it just caught me off guard, they're a little sensitive,” Shiro explains.

“Good to know,” his eyes glimmer.

God this man’s gonna be the death of him. There are worse ways to go Shiro thinks.

________________________________

Shiro gets laid out on the bed, his sweats ripped unceremoniously from his legs, with Komok instructing him not to touch himself. Shiro complies even though he does want to go against the command, or at least take off his underwear that’s going to be ruined with how much his dick is leaking into it.

“God, look at you, I want to ruin you,” Komok seems lost drinking in Shiro sprawled out in front of him. 

He’s a Paladin of Voltron, pilot of the Black Lion, hard as nails, leaking precum and ready to do anything asked of him as long as he can get off. Shiro shivers at that thought, he knows it's true he wants it that bad.

“Tell me what you want Shiro,” Komok says, still looking over Shiro's body as if Shiro isn't there.

“What,” Shiro’s brain is having trouble catching up, he thinks his blood is caught somewhere else.

“What do you want?” Komok repeats this time holding Shiro's ankles gently, ”Would you like me to ride you...”

Jesus, Shiro thinks.

“Or I could suck you off, I bet you taste divine," Goddamn “Or you could suck me off,” that gets Shiro’s pulse going, Komok seems to catch on “Oh you like that, how about I fuck you instead.”

_ Yes _, Shiro thinks.

Komok knew he struck gold, Shiro's eyes are wide and wanting. Komok rubs Shiro’s ankles, “I could do that, I’d fuck you quite well Shiro, now the only question is how would you like to be fucked?”

Has there ever been a case of a human orgasming from ankle stimulation, because if not Shiro’s sure he's close to becoming the first. What has he gotten himself into?

“I could take it nice and easy,” his touch remains gentle. “Or...” he pauses looking away from the spot he was idly rubbing and into Shiro’s eyes, he knows he has him, he knows what he wants, “...I could be a little _ harsh _,” he punctuates the last word with a firm squeeze. Shiro lets out a small moan that is almost inaudible, but it doesn't slip past Komok.

Komok's smile broadens, his hands travel to Shiro's thighs as he crawls fully onto the bed, still an imposing figure even on his knees.

“Now if I was _ harsh _, I'd like to do a few things," Shiro is sure he's vibrating with how turned on he is, furthermore he's sure his cock is gonna rip his underwear’s stitching.

“First I'd make sure to fill you completely, make you take all of me,” Shiro's nodding subtly, he's only half aware he's doing it.

"Second, I'd make sure that you were moaning loud enough that my colleagues would think I hired a whore at our last docking..." Komok is now pulling Shiro's legs over his thighs and leaning till his mouth is in Shiro's ear.

“...and third is that you're not done until I’m satisfied,” Shiro whimpers

“Got it?” It's more a statement than a question, either way, Shiro's in.

“Fuck yes.”

________________________________

Shiro's given in and fuck if this isn't all he's wanted and more.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” Shiro does so happily. Komok slides two of his fingers inside and gently presses down on the back of his tongue, sliding over it and into his throat. Shiro gags softly, he's deepthroated his fair share of dick, but he has been keyed up and it has been a while.

Komok pulls back “Pardon my eagerness,” he slowly goes back in.

“_ Eyes _”

Shiro didn't realize he had closed them. Staring down at him is Komok with a curious gaze as he gently fucks Shiro's mouth with his fingers, he pulls them out and he's leaning directly over Shiro's face. Shiro opens up once more and Komok chuckles and whispers “Eager," right before he slides his tongue into Shiro's mouth that mixed with the comment has Shiro moaning into Komok's mouth.

The tongue invading his mouth is smooth, smoother than any human’s, it glides over his tongue and tickles the top of his mouth, making Shiro squirm with a bout of laughter.

Komok pulls back “Ticklish are we?” Shiro just grabs his face and pulls him in for another kiss. His tongue is bigger than average, a nice pink color, and it's long. Shiro didn't know how long it was until it was sliding over his tongue on the fifth kiss and then it just kept going. Shiro grunted in surprise.

Komok pulls back once more, “Sorry I got carried away didn't mean to scare you,” he digresses.

“I was surprised is all it felt…” Shiro contemplates for a moment “...interesting, can you do it again?”

“Certainly,” and just like that he had an alien tongue slowly gliding over his and then to the back of his throat. It tickled just a bit and felt invasive, which furthered his arousal. Komok’s saliva tastes sweet, and he seems to enjoy exploring Shiro’s mouth, sliding his tongue over Shiro’s. 

Komok moans a deep bassy sound, full of gravel and promise.

Komok pulls back and wipes his mouth, “I could do that all night, but I do have some other plans for you.” He untangles himself from Shiro and steps off the bed.

Shiro watches as he goes to the dresser, rummaging around until he produces a bottle of a bubblegum pink liquid, which he assumes is lube.

“My species does produce a natural lubricant, but from the accounts of friends who've laid with Terrans, they've recommended lubricant, since I may be too sizable to fuck you without,” Komok crawls back on the bed lube in hand.

“Sizable?” Shiro’s equal parts intrigued, nervous, and aroused by the description.

“We have a difference in size...I do think it will be enjoyable for you,”

“Yeah...ok...sounds good,” Shiro’s still very interested. 

“Excellent, now how about you get on your hands and knees, I want to prepare you myself,” Shiro is happy to comply, ecstatic even. He positions himself and arches his back subtly. Presentation is important.

Komok slides his hands over his waist and then down to his ass, giving it a drawn-out squeeze, which turns into Komok kneading the flesh and giving out a low growl.

“I knew that you would look beautiful like this," Komok continues to absently rub over Shiro's lower back, his ass, his thighs.

“T-thanks,” Shiro stutters.

“_ Please _, this is a pleasure,” Komok slots his fingers under Shiro's waistband and starts the slow slide of Shiro's underwear over the swell of his ass, an ass that Shiro is pretty proud of. He puts in the work on leg day, but that's beside the point because now Komok is spreading him open, getting a good look at someplace private. Komok continues rubbing and clears his throat.

“I would like to do something, if it is alright with you,” Komok's voice is low with lust. Shiro knows that he has agency in this sex act, so he questions.

“What is it that you want to do,” Shiro’s looking back at him, they catch each other's eyes as Komok idly plays with his ass.

Komok smirks “I believe the Terran term for it is 'eating someone out',”

Shiro’s eyes widen in disbelief, God that sounds good, the last time he was eaten out his ass had beard burn for a week, but he was always chasing guys who'd be willing to fuck him with their tongue, and Komok's tongue well, that would definitely ruin him for future rimjobs, and boy did he want to be ruined.

“Yeah I think that could work, you know if you want,” Shiro sounds like a fool, a horny one, but it only spurs Komok on.

“I certainly want to,” and with that Komok is ducking low, his nose digging into Shiro’s ass, and his tongue, that fucking tongue, is slowly licking him open. He's a mess already. Komok wastes no time sliding that piece of flesh into him, he's already as deep as most of the cocks Shiro's managed to take and now the thick base of his tongue is giving Shiro's rim a welcome stretch.

“Fuck, that feels so...just _ fuck _,” this string of words seem to please Komok as he continues to take Shiro apart, his tongue now twisting inside him slowly pulling out and pushing back in as if Shiro isn't whimpering and cursing, as if Komok has the whole night to just fuck Shiro on his tongue, Shiro’s dick is straining.

Shiro is still withstanding the onslaught, but he's succumbing to the sensation, he's gone from his hands and knees to just his knees, his face shoved into the mattress, his arms useless as Komok pulls more noises from Shiro, all of them needy.

Shiro’s cock is ready to burst and he voices as much “Ok you have to stop, I'm gonna come.”

Komok extracts his tongue, which has Shiro shuddering from the abrupt emptiness, and he’s already missing it, “I thought that was what you wanted?”

Shiro’s confused by Komok's questioning, maybe this is a misunderstanding of biology. Shiro clears his throat, “Well yeah, but not too soon I want to make it last a little longer.” 

Komok further questions, “I thought humans were also capable of multiple orgasms, at least that is what I was told?”

Shiro stifles some laughter, he forgot he was in bed with an alien, “No we are, it can take a while between them and I-"

“So you can orgasm multiple times?” Komok persists

“Well, technically yes but-”

“Then you will, and remember you're not done until I’m satisfied,” his voice cuts right through Shiro, lodging itself in his arousal. Before more complex thought can occur Komok’s tongue is sliding back in with vigor, he has a mission now, and it's to make Shiro come. With the renewed efforts in his ass, Shiro is struggling against the sheets, his legs buckling underneath him, the tongue slipping free.

Komok isn't happy that Shiro has fallen away from his face so he grabs Shiro by his thighs and lifts his ass to meet that wretched tongue once again, wasting no time driving it deep back into Shiro's hole.

“FUUUUCK,” Shiro would feel ashamed in screaming out, but he can't think clearly with this alien digging into his ass, his thoughts become even more muddled when Komok brushes against his prostate with a particularly hard downward thrust. Shiro’s body clenches and with it his hole around the tongue currently ruining human sex for him.

Komok pulls back just far enough to gloat, “I was wondering when I would find that. Now the real fun can begin.”

Shiro's scared and further aroused by his tone. Now to his confusion, his face is no longer touching the bed, Komok is lifting Shiro's body by his waist and thighs until Shiro's legs are settled around Komok's neck, hanging from Komok completely lifted from the bed, it's much hotter than it should be. 

Shiro upside down and fully extended has his face mashed into the toned stomach of Komok, but he’s slightly too short to reach Komok’s cock, which is still tucked away in briefs. He spies the sides of it which the fabric cannot fully contain, it looks smooth and is pink enough that it may give the lube a run for its money.

Shiro is pulled from his thoughts as Komok continues his assault on Shiro's hole, with a tongue that seems to get longer and thicker every time Komok thrusts it back in, hell maybe it is he is getting rimmed by an alien after all.

Now that Komok knows exactly where to press to fully rattle Shiro, he’s unrelenting with the press and slide of his tongue over his prostate. It feels so good all Shiro can do is moan and scramble to find any sort of purchase, he settles for wrapping his legs around Komok’s neck and his arms around Komok’s stomach.

He's close, he's so close he thinks he just needs something, anything and he'll come if the air moves just so he'd be, he'd be there.

Komok notices the increase in moaning, the uptake in the pitch of his whimpers and the clenching of Shiro's hole around his tongue. He smiles and with the grip shifting to Shiro’s waist he roughly grinds Shiro’s cock into his chest. Being ground into the alien’s pectorals combined with the madman who is trying to dig out his prostate with his tongue is more than enough.

Shiro whines, clenching around the offending appendage and sobs as he finally comes, God, he's finally coming. His cock shoots onto Komok’s chest and coats Shiro from his stomach to his chin. His orgasm isn't brief, it's full body and ongoing, he's whining like a bitch through it as Komok continues to tongue fuck him, grinding Shiro’s cock into his chest over and over, his tongue slides and Shiro comes more, the bursts of come feeling as though they are being pushed out by each shove of the tongue.

Shiro’s done coming, but Komok isn't done licking, he continues to fuck into Shiro, his tongue speeding up his efforts doubling since Shiro’s orgasm, fueling him.

“K-kk-k-omok,” no response, not even a pause of the tongue.

“Komok,” still nothing, Shiro feels overstimulated, his whines getting more desperate.

“Komok!” Komok finally relents, pulling his tongue back into that sinful mouth.

“My apologies, I seem to have lost myself briefly,” Komok slowly lowers Shiro back onto the bed, laying him out face down. Shiro tries to move back up but try is all he does because the second he does Komok has a hand on his lower back halting his progress before Shiro can question, Komok is leaning over him close to his ear once more.

“I may have lost myself momentarily but I do remember my rules and one of them was to fill you with my cock.” Shiro shudders, his dick is making an effort to get hard again, he's impressed with his body's resilience.

“I think I just need a minute is all,” Shiro says twisting his head back to see Komok.

“No,” Komok says firmly

“No?” Shiro’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“I said no,” Komok presses his still clothed crotch to Shiro’s naked ass and continues, “According to my friends it’s best to fuck a Terran when they are most..._ pliant _, and this is the most relaxed I've ever seen you, so I'm gonna fuck you while you can still take my cock.”

“Quick question?”

Komok is idly rubbing his crotch against Shiro, “Yes.”

“What type of friends do you have that you casually talk about sleeping with different species?” 

Komok responds, “Well, it may shock you, but many species believe sex is something that should be shared with friends and even favored colleagues.” 

“Well, it may shock _ you _, but many humans share that belief.”

Komok doesn't miss and beat and asks “So then why don’t you bed any of your friends or colleagues?”

“I-I...I guess I’m just not used to giving myself stuff I want.” The clarity of Shiro’s statement makes him feel more exposed than he’s felt all night. 

“I hope that you think back to tonight when confronted with the same obstacles and know that pleasure shouldn’t be denied.”

Shiro feels like covering himself back up, he lets the feeling pass, “Thanks.”

“No need for gratitude, I am enjoying this, now back to the matter at hand, I’m going to fuck you now.”

Shiro thinks he may be hard again just from that, he's nodding in agreement.

“Understood.” Komok presses Shiro, he wants to hear the confirmation.

“Understood,” Shiro says, Komok's smile is back and Shiro's almost back to being a complete mess, almost.

“Excellent.” Komok retrieves the neon pink bottle of lube and spreads it over his fingers. Shiro watches it coat them with eager eyes.

“This lubricant is almost identical to a chemical my species produce during intercourse, it'll help things along, also it will…well we'll get to that later,” Komok seems excited, “Don't worry you will enjoy it immensely,” the lube is being rubbed over his hole now, and Komok has two long fingers just dipping into him.

“Ok sounds...good,” if not foreboding.

He's looking at Komok again, who looks away from his ass to meet his eyes. With the renewed eye contact Komok presses into Shiro with his fingers, slowly but not pausing for Shiro to adjust. This has Shiro turning back to face the pillows as he tries not to make too much noise into them.

Komok continues pressing until his last knuckles meet Shiro's rim, humming in approval.

“Turn over," Komok instructs, and when Shiro fails to respond quickly enough he does it for him, Shiro is flipped onto his back, with fingers still inside of him.

“I can't wait to be inside you, you’re so smooth and _ tight _, I know you'll take my cock well," those words have Shiro trying to back up onto the fingers already fully inside of him. This makes Komok laugh, “Eager are we? Don't worry I'll hurry along.”

That devil’s tongue is now lapping up the drying come on Shiro's abs, moving up to Shiro’s chest. Komok seems to greatly enjoy the taste.

“I’ve always heard Terran seed tasted rich, I never thought it would be this flavorful,” Komok runs his tongue along his lips, “I think I'll have to suck you off another time and get it straight from the source," Komok sucks come off his neck and chin, going back to Shiro’s chest, which has only improved in definition since his Garrison days. Komok laps at Shiro's nipples.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Shiro’s having trouble with multiple syllable words recently.

“I promise we will," Komok shoots back, continuing to make Shiro squirm, collecting any last remnants of Shiro's essence off of his chest.

Now three fingers are steadily pressing into him, with that bubblegum pink lube covering his hole, spreading out to his inner thighs. Shiro is thankful that Komok is being generous with the lube because even flaccid Komok's dick doesn't look like a walk in the park.

Komok's fingers are now meeting minimal resistance as he pushes them in and out, it's feeling good now, he thinks he'll be able to take a good amount of Komok's dick, he hopes.

The fingers are pulled from him and Komok wipes away the excess lube onto the sheets as Shiro whimpers at the discomfort of being empty.

“Let’s begin."

________________________________

“One second, can I…how do I put this, can I see you're um, dick, can I see your dick, if that's allowed?” Shiro is sitting up, rubbing at his neck, embarrassment making its faithful return.

Komok laughs, then takes Shiro's hand and places it on his waistband. “You are allowed to do more than look, do as you please.” He places both of his absurdly toned arms behind his back and waits for Shiro to make the next move.

Delicately, Shiro pulls the fabric down to Komok's knees, he takes a look at the appendage in front of him, it's bright pink, thick and well still soft. He looks up at Komok expectantly. 

“Ah yes, watch,” his cock quickly grows in front of Shiro’s eyes, becoming more daunting with every inch it adds in both length and girth.

Shiro thinks the alien cock before his eyes could be more alien in structure, it's much smoother looking than a human one, more streamlined? The head has almost no flare to it and while it does get bigger towards the base, it's a gradual slide. There's also this white line that runs down the underside, and about two-thirds down there's a band of the same color, it appears to be slightly reflective, but it could be a trick of the light.

It's fully hard now and Shiro is feeling intimidated, just a bit, and to be fair it's a big dick. It's at least ten inches, probably closer to eleven, and he only knows that cause his is eight. It’s also quite thick, it's the type of cock you knew was able to fit, but you knew that you'd feel like you could never get used to it, not fully.

Shiro wants to touch it so he does.

It's warm and so smooth it feels like it’s made of living silicon, which could be possible since Komok hasn't disclosed his full chemical makeup to Shiro, but those aren't exactly first…this isn't a date, so a hookup? Let's call it that, it's not really a first hookup type of thing to ask someone.

Komok doesn’t appear to have visible testicles, but then again humans seem to be the outlier on that front, many of the biology reports Shiro’s read show most humanoid species house them internally.

While he's dwelling on this, he's absentmindedly stroking Komok's cock, it appears to become slicker the longer he strokes.

Komok’s breathing is heavier, Shiro likes that he's affecting him, the band of white circling Komok’s cock catches Shiro's eyes again, so he runs his thumb over it.

Komok's dick twitches and he grunts, Shiro looks up “Sorry if I startled you that part of my genitalia is very sensitive, it has the most nerve endings, you may continue if you please,” his voice is deep.

With reassurance Shiro continues stroking, he's now thinking of what Komok tastes like so he leans in and likes a stripe on the underside of his dick following the other white line from the base to the tip, Komok grunts. No complaints so far, and Shiro now knows that he tastes of salt, with some savory notes, he decides he likes the taste and licks more stripes along Komok's cock.

The alien’s cock is becoming slicker with the viscous substance that it's producing, Shiro can't find a visible opening so he assumes it’s coming from the skin directly. Shiro takes the head of the cock into his mouth and sucks, but after a few seconds of it, he's being tugged off by a hand threaded through his hair. His head is pulled back, he's looking up at Komok with his mouth open, leaking spit and slick.

“As much as I would enjoy letting you continue to mouth my cock, I would enjoy fucking you much more,” Komok pulls harder on Shiro’s hair, “I've been fantasizing about it long before the meeting” 

Shiro’s overheating, he's thinking about how Komok’s been imagining fucking him since before they met. He wonders how far back this fantasy of Komok's goes, he can ask later, right now he agrees with Komok.

“Alright how do you want me?" he barely recognizes his voice, and being fucked in the throat by a tongue probably didn't help.

Komok runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair as he speaks, “First I would like you on your hands and knees again, but later I'll want you to face me while we fuck, I want to see how far I can push you," Shiro’s dick is hard again, Komok's admittance of intention has a burst of precum sliding down his shaft. Komok leans down and kisses Shiro chastely, it feels far too intimate for him, but nevertheless, he's returning it and getting lost in the tenderness presented to him.

“How does that sound?" Komok's hand is now sliding out of his hair to cup at the side of his face, looking down at Shiro, fondly waiting for a reply.

Shiro's thinking about all the things Komok's gonna do to him once he says yes, and it has him buzzing with excitement. Shiro breathes in and responds with equal honesty, “That sounds amazing."

Komok's trademark smile is shining down on him, and Shiro can't help but return it.

________________________________

Being back on all fours reminds Shiro that the last time he was here he had the best rimjob of his life, now he’s waiting to get fucked by an alien dick, and he’s itching with anticipation.

“Can you move back?” Komok asks.

Shiro hazards a glance to see Komok slicking up his cock as he stands near the edge of the bed, which is just the right height to meet Komok’s waist, which has Shiro wondering if it's by coincidence or design.

Whatever the reason for the bed’s overt height, Shiro shuffles back until Komok stops him with a hand on his hip.

“_ Perfect _,” Komok says more to himself than Shiro.

Shiro hangs his head between his shoulders, this waiting game is grating on his nerves, maybe he should reconsider this, Komok’s a co-worker, of sorts and-and-and now there's a thumb slowly sliding into him cutting off his internal monologue.

Komok chides him, “You looked distracted, we can't have that."

Shiro huffs as the thumb pushes in and out of him gently, almost pressing onto his prostate, “No I guess we can't,” Shiro agrees.

Komok removes his hand and before Shiro can complain about the loss he's bracing himself as Komok's sizable dick presses into him, the heads barely in and already he knows this is going to ruin him.

“Oh fuck, fuuuuck," Shiro's back to profanity, with the steady pressure pushing into him.

Komok shushes him gently, “You're doing so good.”

Komok is done giving Shiro his allotted adjustment time as he continues forward inch by inch, Shiro thinks it's much longer than he recalls, and the thickness burns him with the stretch. He's gritting his teeth and barely containing his cries as they slip out of him, he's got this almost there, almost there, and then it'll be done.

“Halfway there, you're doing beautifully,” Komok encourages as he caresses Shiro's hips.

Fuck he isn't doing beautifully, and if this is only halfway then he's not gonna make it, he's aborting, he makes to pull forward and he manages to relieve his body of a few inches, but Komok catches Shiro's hips in his hands, in a grip that has Shiro wondering just how strong the man attempting to fuck him was. He wasn't going anywhere.

Komok replaces the inches he lost and clicks his tongue in disapproval, “You were doing well Shiro, you were almost there,” his tone is close to mocking.

Shiro is busy catching breath he didn't know he lost, “I-it's just too much, I don't think I can it's not gonna fit I don't think it's gon-na fit i-" Komok stills inside of him, Shiro’s erection is flagging, and his discomfort is rising into pain.

“I promise it'll fit, but I may have to do something I was hoping to save till later...Shiro, do you trust me?” Komok asks.

Shiro is confused by the question, “What do you want to do?” Shiro's still coming to terms with the monstrosity currently inside of him.

Komok feels where he and Shiro are connected with his fingers, he stares for a bit “Damn only a bit more...well my species can do a…communication of a kind, with each other as well as other lifeforms, will you allow me to try it, I promise it will make you feel much better,” Komok is rubbing circles into Shiro's stilled hips.

Shiro has more questions, one being if clicking your tongue is a universal sign of disappointment spanning across every known species with higher-level communication, but above all, he wants to know, still confused, “Will it hurt?”

“No, it will be…” Komok retreats into his head looking for the word, “...pleasurable,”

Shiro thinks since he's trusted Komok this far he’ll continue to do so, “Alright you have my permission”

“Excellent, I will begin at once” Komok's grip on his hips increase, his dick flexes inside of Shiro causing only mild alarm, his erection is no longer flagging, he’s hard, achingly so in seconds. Shiro’s cock is painfully throbbing between his thighs and jutting up into his stomach.

Komok's dick flexes again and this time it's not uncomfortable but still jarring, “Are you ready?” Komok is back to his playful tone.

Shiro's brow furrows, he's still not sure what exactly is going on “What do you mean re-” and Shiro's coming, the orgasm came from nowhere and is running through him, and he's screaming “FUUUUUuuuuuuuuck,” he's face first in the sheets bowing as he comes, his dick shoots volley after volley into the mattress as Komok holds his hips in place, “Yes, that's it isn't that better?” his tone is definitely mocking this time, and Shiro would care to be offended if he wasn't actively coming.

Komok uses Shiro's moment of bliss to push further into him, bottoming out as Shiro spasms around the invading dick, moaning away the last bits of his surprise orgasm into the sheets. Komok rubs up his back to his shoulders and chides Shiro “I told you it would feel good.”

Shiro is too blissed out to think of a response, and this seems to be exactly what Komok wants.

Komok readjusts his grip on Shiro’s hips pulling out a small amount to push back in, testing the waters, the fraction of a thrust has Komok grunting, “Fuck I knew you’d feel amazing, but this is sinful,” Komok eyes where they are connected thinking on something.

He tightens his grip, his decision now made, pulling out halfway and then sliding back in. This has Shiro jolting out of his orgasm induced haze, “Wait wait fuuuuuuuck,” Komok ignores Shiro’s pleas, continuing to fuck into him, pulling out halfway each time and then pushing back in with an even measured pace, as if fucking into Shiro isn't affecting him in the least.

Shiro is struggling to find purchase on the bed, he's overstimulated from his orgasm and not fully processing the signals his prostate is sending every time it's brushed up against, “Fuuuuuuckkk-k fuuck Komoooook I n-ne-need a second fuuuuuu-" the rest of Shiro's words are lost In a stream of moans and whines.

Komok smiles down at the Paladin, he's fucking into thoughtlessness, he slowly increases his thrusts. Shiro continues his whining into the mattress all while trying and failing to put his hands underneath his body again, Komok watches for a few moments in fascination before he takes Shiro's arms robotic and organic alike and pins them to his lower back, his hands big enough to hold both in one.

Komok leans down as he continues to push into Shiro, “I love seeing you like this, fucked out of your mind and moaning like a whore, I want to fuck you until you forgot all other words but my name,” Komok pulls back and continues to fuck into Shiro while keeping his arms subdued.

The deprecating words mixed with the unrelenting pace has Shiro's dick struggling to wake, he thinks to himself that he would've shown up to Komok's hours earlier if he would've known this was in store for him.

Shiro hears something behind him.

_ beep beep beep _

Komok's thrusts start to slow considerably but still slide at a glacial pace, Komok starts grunting noncommittally.

He thinks to question the change of pace that moments ago Komok seemed so keen on keeping, he looks back at the man still inside him, twisting his face from the bed to hazard a glance over his shoulder, he catches sight of him.

He's on his communicator from earlier the grunts seem to be his replies to the other party on the line. Shiro's eyes widen and he clenches down on Komok, making a particular reply louder than it should've been.

Komok bites his lip and shoves himself fully into Shiro in retaliation, making Shiro gasp and momentarily pull at the hand that is fused to both of his wrists, unyielding.

"Yes, I agree we should make sure to double down on our medical training of the Blade...of course, Ulaz" Komok winks at Shiro and ends his sentence with another harsh thrust, gliding firmly over Shiro's prostate on the backstroke.

Shiro opens his mouth letting out only air save Ulaz hears him, under one of his Blades getting his sanity fucked out of him.

Komok continues with the conversation, thrusting lazily, “Now I don't think that it's something that needs to be immediately addressed, maybe it could be down during our next down cycle?” He's listening to Ulaz’s reply, his eyes locked onto Shiro.

“Maybe we can work with some of the Paladins during that portion of the training I’m sure they have some insights…what do you think of Shiro being in attendance,” again he pushes into Shiro harshly, Shiro reacts by muffling his cries in the sheets.

“Yes he's exceptional I agree,” Komok takes an earpiece from his communicator and puts it in, setting the communicator down and freeing up his other hand. He keeps Shiro's arms pinned leans back and reaches down through Shiro's thighs and grasps his dick, pulling it back until it strains against the angle. “I met with him earlier,” he's stroking Shiro now, “He was wearing some pants that made his ass look quite…” he fully seats himself within Shiro, “...fuckable,” Shiro's moans are caught in his throat. Shiro’s having trouble coping with the situation he's got himself into from his cock being stroked, Komok inside of him, and from the fact that Komok has the confidence to tell his boss that he was thought Shiro's ass looked fuckable earlier today, he’d be confused by the confidence if he didn't see first hand how big Komok's dick was.

“Oh yes, I thought you may have noticed yourself, oh uh-huh...I think he'd look better in my bed but I guess yours is suitable enough,” Komok increases the force of his thrusts.

Wait fuck did Ulaz agree with Komok, and then probably say something equally as lewd back, that's a lot to process, especially as Komok pulls on Shiro's cock, causing him to whine at the stretch as he fails to alleviate the strain by shifting his hips up which only presses Komok's harder onto Shiro’s prostate.

“Yes, yes but I think he’d be much more malleable then you’d think…yes, believe me, I'm good at sniffing these type of things out,” Komok’s verbalizing how he’d fuck Shiro to his boss while he does just that, god that shouldn’t be hot, but it’s got Shiro’s head swimming, and he’s drowning in pleasure.

The fact that Komok is bringing this up so casually has him questioning what type of relationship the two Blades have, and now knowing that Ulaz may be interested in fucking him isn't helping his blood pressure or erection.

Komok's thrusts start to target Shiro's prostate, the pace on Shiro's cock becomes more brutal, and Shiro doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Komok's impromptu phone call has Shiro's much closer than he thought would be possible after his last orgasm.

“I think id let you fuck him first...I think it would help the Terran take my dick better, as you remember it’s quite substantial…no, no, they are incredibly tight in the beginning stages, but its well worth it especially when you get the males to submit,” Komok thrusts in deeper, as if recounting his sexual endeavors has reinvigorated his need for stimulation. Shiro’s tipping on the edge of orgasm and Komok is relentless in his pursuit of pleasure.

“I think you’d enjoy watching me fuck him, I know that I could turn him into quite the whore,” Komok pulls on Shiro's dick hard enough that he's involuntarily pulled back by his dick which impales him on Komok's dick, the combined sensation with Komok holding him in place by his cock while being fully sheathed inside of Shiro is all the more stimulus Shiro needs to come.

His whole body is convulsing as he comes, he tries to relieve the hold Komok has on his dick, but Komok holds steady, keeping himself inside Shiro as he clenches around him. He tries to free his arms on reflex which leads to Komok pushing down harder on his wrists, pinning Shiro in place on the mattress. Shiro whines, encouraging Komok to continue the torture by rubbing roughly over Shiro's cock head as he comes.

“Fuck fuck I-I fuck,” Shiro whisper screams into the bed like a mantra, dammit he wonders if Ulaz heard that, he'd think he’d care more if Komok milking that last of his come out of him.

“I think we can continue this later I have…some things to attend to,” Komok turns off his earpiece, sounding off-balance like fucking Shiro is affecting him more than he's letting on. “You did so well again,” Komok releases Shiro's wrists and cock, both falling back into place.

Shiro’s a little pissed at the phone call but more embarrassed that he liked it so much, he’ll file that away so he can ignore it later.

“Fuck you,” he croaks, it’s meant to sound more venomous, but Shiro's spent.

Komok chuckles to himself, “There are many jokes I could make,” he traces Shiro's lower back with his fingertips.

Shiro takes a breather and Komok grants him a brief respite while still inside him.

“You can come inside me, just make it fast I'm exhausted,” Shiro admits

Komok leans downshifting his cock causing it to drag across Shiro's prostate. Shiro cries out. He's being pinned to the bed as Komok presses his weight along his back. Komok glides his nose along the back of his neck up to his ear.

“I am going to come inside you, but I'm afraid that it will still be a while before I can orgasm,” Komok slowly begins to thrust only pulling back an inch or so, which is more than enough to make Shiro cry out

“K-komok as much as I’d love to-fuuuuck,” Komok is resettling back onto his feet, beginning to increase his speed and depth, gripping Shiro's hips harshly “I don’t think I’ll be able to get-fuck, hard again”

Komok pauses mid-thrust “Sorry I forgot about Terran refractory periods, here this should help,” he fully seats himself back into Shiro stilling for a moment, breathing in deeply.

“What are you-oh _ oh _,” Shiro cuts himself off, taking in the new sensation radiating from Komok's dick, it feels warmer and Shiro's prostate begins to tingle. The feeling intensifies for a moment and then he feels his dick go from flaccid to hard in seconds.

“Is that better?” Komok questions.

“How, what, what the fuck, oh my god you’re gonna fuck me to death,” Shiro’s dick starts to leak precum, either from his mental arousal or the alien version of viagra he was just administered.

“Hopefully only close to death, now where were we?” Komok pulls Shiro's hips up for a better angle and starts fucking him with vigor, Shiro is reduced to a moaning mess.

“Let’s see how long I can last in this tight fucking heat of yours,” hearing Komok describe Shiro in such a way fuels his arousal, and Shiro also would like to know how Komok can last, after all even after three orgasms it's still early in the night.

Komok seems to be enjoying himself, and Shiro is as well, it feels good to let go, for now, he can grant himself that he can- “Fuck,” Shiro says.

Komok’s lifting his ass off the bed, fucking Shiro open.

“Get out of your head Paladin we have quite a long night ahead of us.”

“I said to call me Shiro,” he huff’s out.

“I’ll call you that if you promise to _ let go _,” Komok’s hips grind into Shiro’s as questioning the Paladin with his hips.

“Ugh,” 

“Deal?”

“Fine...deal,” 

“Excellent.” Komok continues his thrusting, melting Shiro back into a moaning mess, he feels good.

to be continued

  


**Author's Note:**

> More is to come, pun intended. Next chapter will be some more fun and chapter 3 will have some new faces, turn on notifications to stay tuned. Thanks for reading love you all.


End file.
